


Patience

by Aural_Contraception



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Reminiscing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aural_Contraception/pseuds/Aural_Contraception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, on the view from Earth during the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, short view of the war. From someone on the run.

Patience, they said. We're working on it. 

Hide. Fight. Hide and live. Just stay alive. Hell of a plan.

I hope that plan didn't come from the same ones that said these bastards didn't exist.

Someone told me that they died first. Irony. 

We watched the trial. 

She stood tall.

She confessed to everything. 

Traitor. Terrorist. Mass Murderer. 

Everything, she said, was true.

Even her nightmares.

She Pleaded. Screamed. Begged.

Just prepare. 

Please. Just get ready.

They locked her away.

Until her nightmares showed up.

What would it feel like, if your nightmares were real?

Everything, she said, was true.

 

We ravaged the earth to build the cities. 

You can't go near the cities now.

Not if you want to live.

But there's not much outside of them either.

We had ravaged the earth.

To build the cities.

So we hide. 

We fight.

We live.

We wait.

We have a plan. They say.

Hide.

Fight.

Live.

So we hide. We fight. We stay alive.

Anything to stay alive.

We see them every once in awhile.

They remade us. In their honor.

We see her every once in a while.

We cheered when she killed that bastard.

She lives.

She fights.

She doesn't hide.

They say they have a plan.

We also have a plan.

We'll live.

We'll fight.

We'll hide.

We'll die.

They won't make us, in their honor.

We fight.

We die.

We live.

We wait.

They say she's coming home. 

When?

They say you'll know when she's home.

They say they have a plan.

We fight.

We live.

We die.

We wait.

Then.

We watch.

It's beautiful.

The sky is alive. 

A second sun.

Flash of red.

They had a plan.


End file.
